digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate 4
God Grade AppFusion Partners? Unless the info on the main characters' Appmon's God forms from the 3DS game is incorrect, they would require possessing at least the chip form of each member of the Ultimate 4 to achieve God grade. Globemon/Charismon, Oujamon/Beautymon, Entermon/Fakemon, and Revivemon/Biomon, App Fusing into Gaiamon, Poseidomon, Uranusmon, and Hadesmon, respectively. I ask that in case there's a period where a lot of speculations are made until they reveal how it'll work in the show, to limit the access to editing the appropriate pages.Lokker G (talk) 01:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Splitting So, according to Jay Ukyou, the group Ultimate 4 does not exist in the manga, and two of its anime members are App Fusions of other Appmon Haru and Rei have available. Only Fakemon and Beautymon are on Knight's side (and even so, they might be infected by the L-Virus like Docmon and Vegasmon were). Do we want to split Fakemon and Beautymon into their own articles? 14:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :That sounds like a pretty fundamental difference in the characters, then, which might deserve getting split into Fakemon (App Monsters) and Fakemon (App Monsters manga). 18:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::The problem is that this would be difficult to handle when covering the God forms, since we would have to link to their Fusion Partners in the articles for the main Appmon. What would we do for the character infobox? "|god_partner= / "? That sounds quite confusing. ::Also, wouldn't the anime and manga Bagramon be "fundamentally different" characters considering their completely different motivations, then? 19:04, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm talking the difference between Huanglongmon being a FHB or being a random horse, or Spadamon being a random terrorist freedom fighter vs. being a RK squire. Bagramon, at least, literally has the exact same scenes for the first part of the story, has the same relationship with other characters (is DarkKnightmon's brother, etc.), and the only real difference is the motivation behind his actions and some actions at the end, not the bulk of the actions themselves. If Bagramon was, for example, a resident of the Heaven Zone working with Xros Heart the whole time in the manga, I would definitely support a full split. 19:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. Anyway, I think we should cover the anime and manga versions as the same characters, because it'll be simpler when we have to cover, say, Globemon and Charismon fusing into Gaiamon. If we were to split the two Charismon versions, we would have to perform word gymnastics to link to both Charismons and explain to the readers that it's different characters/articles. 23:05, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay, seriously, how the hell do I watch this show and read the manga? It sounds like it's actually good this time. 00:27, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we have no way to read post chapter 7 for now. The Brazilian site Dimensão Digimon, which was the only site in the entire Internet to scan it, stopped scanning the manga after chapter 7. We have to rely on second-hand accounts from Jay Ukyou for now, and there's apparently no one discussing the manga in the Japanese site of the Internet, at least not where I know how to find. 01:00, July 1, 2017 (UTC)/22:00, June 30, 2017 (Brasília)